


Clara's Suprise - Austwald

by Gothamster



Category: Doctor Who, Jane Austen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothamster/pseuds/Gothamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Oswin Oswald was in love. With an author. From the 18th century.<br/>But this love was different because the women had met and there where more sparks than that time the Doctor nearly exploded the Tardis.<br/>A story about how Clara is putting on a performance of her favorite book Emma and a certain someone who shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff to brighten your day. AUSTWALD because Clara and Jane are meant to be.  
> This is written as if face the raven does not exist (The feels)
> 
> Inspired by the bab GEORGIA (Pardon my scifi)  
> Hope you like it :) This is Part 1, will do part 2 by the weekend.  
> (also subtle batman hints)

To say that Clara Oswald missed her girlfriend was an understatement. But it was hard when you fall with someone who lives over 200 years in the past, when phones where not around! Or perhaps when she is literary legends Jane Austen. Her class at school did not suspect a thing as they studied Pride and Prejudice again for the fifth time or the extensive knowledge that Miss Oswald possessed on the author. It was confirmed Clara Oswin Oswald was a fangirl. Despite this she kept the amount of brightly coloured displays about Austen to a single one on the left wall in between two old windows.

To some Miss Oswalds classroom was a haven of calming blues and good books, Miss Oswald always had a good one to recommend at her Wednesday lunchtime book club; This weeks being 'The book thief' by Markus Zusak. This lunchtime however, it was play rehearsals, the highlight of the week for many. This year Clara had been in charge of the school play and unlike Mrs Ripley she decided not to stress out nor do yet another retelling of Oliver twist for the third time. Clara was a fresh face who was excited to organise the play and (for the first time in years) actually volunteered to lead it. For this year the school where doing a performance of the book 'Emma' by Jane Austen.

As the students sat around all of the tables that had been pushed to the middle in the, now cramped, classroom they began to read through lines. Emma being played by Selina was in the middle of a conversation with Miss Taylor as Clara's phone began to ring.

"Sorry guys one second," Clara said as Harley glared at her from behind the Capri sun she was drinking. The other girls stopped reading their lines and swung back in their plastic green chairs, ready to gossip about whoever Miss Oswald was on the phone to.

"Who was that?" Selina gingerly asked.

"Just a friend," Clara replied coolly, not quite ready to explain who the doctor was to the bright eyed students, them - being the drama queens they are, would probably spread it around school in 5 seconds flat. Each girl gave their teacher an angry look due to the fact she hadn't shared enough information about the mystery man she was on the phone to. "He is my friend Basil," Clara added hoping that was enough to get the girls back on topic. Naturally they all burst into laughter

"BASIL! what kind of a name is that?" Harley howled, spitting her Capri sun down her already dirty school uniform

"Shut it Harl it is a plant name, I like plant names." Pamela responded shooting a glare at the other girl. Just after Selina had swatted them both with her script the bell rang and Clara settled at her desk ready to do some marking of her favourite year ten class, as she opened Georgia V's book to mark her short story she was drawn to the picture on her desk. On her desk is a picture of her and Jane in an ornate frame, there are a few Jane was surprised at first when she pulled out her phone; its even worse when Jane tried to pout, her and the doctor making fun of the culture that Clara lives in. Things where complicated with Jane. Clara loved her, real love but each of the women couldn't leave their time zones and families but every now and again they could meet.

Clara's eyes where drawn to a note from Jane which she kept with her first draft of the book Emma (Emma was definatley based on Clara despite how much Clara may object). Her eyes analyzing each curve and line of the others handwriting. The words imprinted in her brain forever. Secretly Clara hoped that Jane would come and join her in the 21st century as she slowly introduced newer technology to her. What Clara did not know was the fact that whilst she sat at her desk, critiquing the Wikipedia article on Jane Austen, was that the Doctor was on his way to Jane right now for a surprise that would change Clara's life.


	2. its been a while hasn't it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wibbily Wobbily Timey Wimey

The best thing about having a Tardis is that you can skip the boring bits. Like when the costumes didn't arrive, or when one of the little year seven maids knocked over the backdrop of the set. Or when Harley split up and got back with and split up with her boyfriend. Although these where the highlights, as in reality, whilst the doctor had been catching up with Jenny and Vastra  Clara had been relentlessly rehearsing. Finally with a day left before the big night (or at least nights, they are performing it 3 times) they were ready.

Clara looked at her cast smiling and chatting on the stage in costume and felt a strange sense of pride over her work. It was rare that she let herself feel proud, always comparing herself to others. But for once this was something that she had done; sure she wasn't acting and she didn't write this yet it was safe to say that without Clara there would be no play and all of the sad theatte children would be listening to the 'Little Shop of Horrors' soundtrack in the dusty drama studio. 

"Miss Oswald Harley spilled her Capri sun." Shouted Pam from the stage, snapping Clara out of her reflection.

"On the costume?! Quick Michelle go and get some paper towels from the toilets," Clara replied bursting into action and half run half walking to the stage to see just what had happened in the 5 minute break she had given the cast. Once she reached the stage, scattered with bags and food and the occasional costume clad child, everyone begun to laugh. "Whats happening?" Clara questioned, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

"Well Miss, we just wanted to say thankyou," said little year seven Peter looking up at her from behind his Star Wars lunchbox. Before the play he had no friends and an obsession with sci fi movies but now he had friends ... and still an obsession with sci fi movies but thats not a bad thing. From behind the grandfather clock prop there was Pamela holding a potted plant.

"She wouldn't let us get you flowers Miss because it is murder," Harley sighed, looking at Pamela with a smile.

"Shut it harl," replied Pamela "Miss we just wanted to say thank you and also give you a token of out gratitude." 

Clara took the plant, "Its an African violet Miss, low maintenance but you will need to give it light and water."

"If you leave it in your room then Pammy will look after it," Harley sniggered earning a death glare from Harley.

Clara felt strangely touched by this gesture and the fact the kids thought of her.

"On that note guys lets go home, see you later for the show. Eat well and do not be late!" Clara said as the kids started to stand and pack away. She could not deny the excitement that hung in the room. She felt the familiar sense of nerves and apprehension mixed with the buzz and the thrill of being on stage.

Although Clara wasn't the only excited one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone, I have like 1 billion excuses why i didnt update it but HERE YA GO PLEBS ... no offence.  
> I am working on a longer fic tho so that should be better.
> 
> Happy new year too  
> My new years resolution is to write more :D


End file.
